


保健室的战争-番外

by BEIYU2019



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEIYU2019/pseuds/BEIYU2019
Summary: 预警*abo，鸣人AX佐助O





	保健室的战争-番外

橘红色的跑车急掣驶进车库，停好车后鸣人侧头见人缩在宽大的外套里，只露出一双湿漉漉的眼睛，像宠物店里待领的小猫一样巴巴地看过来，带着些无辜的迷蒙，香甜的蜜桃味带着几分薄荷的清凉在狭小的空间内积攒发酵，浓郁得让人有种浸在桃子气泡水里的错觉。

佐助虚软无力地靠在座椅上，目光不由自主地粘着鸣人，看着他下车绕过头车来到自己面前，熟悉的酒香由近变远又变近，一片阴影罩在头顶，佐助抬头露出那节细白脆弱的脖颈。

鸣人喉结上下滑动，目光飘离那处诱惑，可是眼睛所见之处皆是色气，还要故作镇定地说：“佐助，发情期提前了？”

身体的无力感和下面的粘湿感都提醒着佐助，这是发情热。本来应该两个星期后到来的发情期，没有像往常那样准时，佐助甚至还没来得及为这次发情做好准备。

“都怪你。” 话语里没有一分生气倒有几分委屈。

怪他半个月的时间不见踪影连个电话都没有却突然出现，怪他的信息素像烈酒一样醉人却故意撩拨挑逗，惹得他情动难收。

佐助平时不会撒娇，只有在发情期才会对着鸣人毫无顾忌地说出最直接的想法，像醉了酒一样坦率可爱。佐助自尊心重，鸣人最是受不了他撒娇，看见他半嗔半怒地瞪着眼一颗心都软了，连带着身下某个部位硬了。

鸣人捧起潮红的小脸亲吻，佐助微微张口，吐出的呼吸中有更馥郁的香甜，鸣人把甜腻的气味连带柔软的下唇一同含进嘴里，舌尖勾着唇线描绘，感受到掌下单薄的背在颤抖又将人往怀里揽了揽。

酒香随着鸣人的呼吸和舌头进入佐助的身体，alpha的信息素安抚了他两分躁动，又勾起五分情动。他学着鸣人伸出舌头去舔那火热的唇，又软软地探进口腔去勾同样湿滑的舌，直到唇舌相贴，呼吸相缠。

鸣人含着主动送进来的软舌吮吸，柔濡香甜像蜜桃布丁，只尝一口再也不会喜欢其它甜点。指腹轻轻摩挲细嫩的脸颊，鸣人沉溺在这嫩豆腐般细腻的手感，手指向上擦过绯红的眼角，佐助颤抖着闭上双眼一副任君采撷的可爱模样。

一个濡湿绵长的吻结束后，香气四溢，像彻底绽放了的花朵花瓣完全舒展开，气味化形扫过鸣人的鼻尖又落在心尖。

“佐助，去卧室？”

“我，站不起来…” 亲吻时被人扒出来的下巴又窘迫地缩回外套下，佐助暗暗恼怒这令人头疼的发情期特征。

如果没有这个吻佐助能撑着鸣人勉强站起来，但这个吻把佐助完全牵进了发情热中，腰部和腿软得像化了骨头一样。

鸣人沉声笑了一下，声音低沉，“本就没想让你自己走过去。”

鸣人弯腰手臂穿过佐助的膝窝，把人从车里抱出来，吻了吻发顶，像珍惜一件爱不释手的宝物一样轻柔。

佐助混乱的大脑突然想起一句话，水月还用它劝说过自己——“太好追的人不容易被珍惜”。佐助没那么多弯弯绕绕，他只是被那个篮球场上染了夕阳的金发男生再次吸引，就这样顺理成章地答应了鸣人的追求。

在一起后，鸣人愈发粘人，每天定时定点往教研室跑，番茄投喂得不亦乐乎，见到大蛇丸导师防贼一样护着佐助。水月观察了两个月后啧啧称奇，起初那个巅峰之上俯视凡人的霸道总裁形象崩塌得彻底，这整个就是一护食的金毛啊。

鸣人把人放到床上随即自己也压了上去，一双水雾氤氲的黑瞳迷蒙蒙地看过来，被吻得嫣红的双唇微张，是无声的邀请。

鸣人吻上去，不再是温柔细腻的吻法，而是强势带着独占欲的侵略，舌头扫荡过口内每个角落，顶在敏感的上颚狠狠舔弄，含着柔软的舌尖缠吮轻咬，唇齿间淌下分不清是谁来不及吞咽的津液。

佐助很少被他这样凶狠地吻，张着嘴眼角被吻得泛红，力气和理智都被他从舌尖吸走，后颈腺体热得发麻，下面也泥泞一片。佐助不知道一个吻就把他逗弄到快要高潮，像泡在无边的酒池里怎么游都游不出去，无良的酒精反复冲击敏感的神经，眼前是一片白远远的闪着金光，两只软若无骨的手去抓那金光，微硬的发丝穿过指缝。

鸣人在佐助快要窒息前放开红肿的双唇，手指将乌黑的鬓发拨到耳后，露出红得发颤的耳尖。

佐助躺在鸣人身下不停地扭动，不知如何排解身体里的燥热和空虚，被放开的嘴小口小口地哈气，急切又无助，像一只幼小柔软的猫撒娇。

鸣人也无心再做一些旁支末节的逗弄，直接把人下身剥得干干净净，分开两条修长白皙的腿，完全勃起的性器没了底裤的约束翘起。鸣人握住秀气的性器撸动，拇指轻轻擦过顶端的小眼，佐助被刺激地挺起身子轻喘。

手指探进柔软的穴口，里面又热又软带着发情的湿滑，壁肉紧紧缠着手指不放，鸣人锁着眉头压下冲动，两指在穴里旋转揉按，在敏感的那一处轻轻地擦过又重重地按下。

体内又酸又麻，那处敏感点被鸣人用力地碾压，尖锐凶狠的快感直冲上头顶，佐助扭着腰想摆脱又想要更多，张着嘴发出甜腻的哼叫声。

发情期的omega身体会自动为情事做好准备，鸣人舍不得他受到一点伤害压着情欲耐着性子扩张，可身下的人不领情，两条光滑细嫩的小腿在背上磨蹭，连气都喘不匀的嘴也是不饶人。

“混蛋，你进来…”

“我混蛋？我要是混蛋刚才在保健室就该做了你。”

鸣人也不再客气，粗大的肉刃顶开穴口碾着壁肉向里，完全进去后也不给人喘息的机会就大开大合地动起来。一双燥热的大手撩起白色衬衫，低头把佐助胸前已经挺立的红点含着嘴里，舌头绕着乳晕打圈，牙齿叼起乳粒吮吸。

完全不同于刚才手指在体内温柔的拨弄，鸣人的性器又大又硬还带着烫人的温度直接闯到里面，毫无征兆地开始凶残的侵占，盯着敏感的腺体碾撞，媚肉被撞得愈发柔软缠着凶器绞紧。鸣人被他夹得舒爽抽动得更快更深。

佐助像是一条搁浅的鱼慌乱无助，喘息和呻吟声被撞得支离破碎，胸前和体内的快感一处像极速的电流一处像汹涌的海水刺激冲刷着佐助全部的感官。

断断续续的呻吟被鸣人吞进嘴里，含着唇安抚，佐助急切地伸出小舌去勾舔，直到鸣人卷着他的舌相缠，才发出一声舒服的鼻音，可爱得犯规。

细长藕白的小臂环住鸣人的脖子，仿佛在铺天盖地的快感和慌乱中找到唯一的依靠，全心全意满是信赖。信赖这个正在欺负他的人。

鸣人见人眼睫挂着泪，眸子里蒙着一层水雾，半阖的眼睑泛红，连鼻尖都有一点红，像是醉了酒的兴奋又像是挨了冻的委屈，要哭不哭的样子看得人既想宠他又想欺负他。

酒香裹着桃味两种熟悉的信息素纠缠在一起分不开理不清，如同正在水乳交融的俩人。鸣人唇贴着唇，低沉的嗓音里全是情欲和爱意，“佐助，这半个月想我了没有？”

佐助看不真切，思绪也被体内那根搅得混乱，飘在唇边的话他没来得及思考，“想…”

鸣人听见了回答没有吭声，安静的房间里肉体撞击的声音和液体被搅动的淫响充斥在耳旁，糜乱不已。

“啊……” 更深的地方被顶到，深处的钝痛让佐助惊呼出声，疼感让他从漫天的情欲里抽回一丝理智，他知道那是自己的生殖腔腔口。

在激烈失控的情事中鸣人也曾顶到过那里，那处是很小很软的一条缝，一碰佐助颤抖着惊呼，眼角挂着的泪也不再矜持断了线般地落下。鸣人自然也知道那是佐助的生殖腔，如果他顶进去再里面成结，那么他就完完全全地标记佐助，一生不可逆转。他的精液灌进去，佐助甚至会怀孕，孕育一个属于他和佐助的生命。

鸣人不是不想，但每次他都硬着头皮忍下顶进去的冲动，因为他尊重佐助，他爱佐助。他把选择权放在佐助的手中。

“鸣人，”细弱的声音有些发颤，佐助红着眼角看过来，眼里的一片水雾后是清亮，“进来。”

进，还能进到哪里不言而喻。

鸣人按着一颗鼓动的心脏哑着嗓子问：“宝贝，你知道你在说什么嘛？”

“标记我……”

尾音还没落，鸣人重重地顶开那道细小的腔口，穴肉绞紧硬物缠上来，怀里的身子颤栗地往鸣人身上靠。短暂的清明瞬间被灭顶的快感冲散，佐助无助地扒在鸣人的肩膀上呜咽，眼泪扑簌扑簌地落在颈窝。

鸣人一边拍着颤抖的薄背，一边顶入那最隐秘敏感的内部，肉刃在窄小的腔内抽动，穴口紧紧吸着性器顶部，舒爽得头皮发麻。高潮来临前，鸣人进到最深处后肉刃顶端迅速膨胀成结堵住穴口，灼人的精液悉数射进生殖腔。

佐助差一点被高潮和内射的快感冲晕，埋在鸣人怀里哆嗦了好一会，才后知后觉地带着哭腔说：“别射进来。”

鸣人等人抽咽声渐弱后，拍拍怀里圆翘的臀，“宝贝，你抬头看看我给你带回来的礼物。”

佐助闻言抬头去看鸣人，被那双苍蓝色眼睛里的真挚情意烫得一抖，又因为刚才哭得太凶竟然打了一个小小的哭嗝。

“嗝嗯……”

鸣人先是被惊到了，后又被可爱到昏厥。这笑憋是憋不住了，换鸣人抵在佐助的肩膀上发抖，笑得发抖。

低沉的笑声震得肩膀发麻，这辈子没丢过的人都在这场发情期丢了，佐助推了推鸣人生硬地转移话题，“礼物呢？”

鸣人又笑了会儿在佐助发怒之前，整理好表情抬头，手里不知何时多了一个黑色的四方小盒，“佐助，陪着我到老吧？”

黑色丝绒里插着两枚银白色的铂金戒指，外圈刻着古老神圣的纹路没有过多的修饰，圈内侧是歪歪扭扭的一串字母。

鸣人取出稍小的那个，内面镌刻的是自己的名字，牵过骨节分明的手缓缓套在无名指上，低头虔诚地吻在手背上。

鸣人又取了剩下的那枚放在佐助手心，“帮我带上？”

“字真丑。”喑哑的声音里带着哭腔。

“这可是我写过最长时间的一个名字。”


End file.
